


Surprise

by ThedasWitch



Series: Shades of Gold [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cullen is an ass man, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Lingerie, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 16:53:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6017308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThedasWitch/pseuds/ThedasWitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Inquisitor has returned to Skyhold, and she has a surprise in store for Cullen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Lanyla's outfit can be found [here,](http://www.globalintimatewear.com/Upload/UserFiles/image/ID-SARRIERRI-AW12-LINGERIE-1.jpg) with a rear view [here](http://www.globalintimatewear.com/Upload/UserFiles/image/ID-SARRIERRI-AW12-LINGERIE-4.jpg%22)

Cullen walked into his office and crossed the room to his desk, shuffling through the stack of reports in his hand. There were more waiting for him, as he'd expected; the Inquisitor had just returned from the Emerald Graves, bringing with her new agents and valuable intelligence. 

He went through the stack of papers and sorted them by importance. He set aside those that needed to go to Leliana or Josephine--and one that, for whatever reason, was addressed to Red Jenny--and sat down to read the rest. 

The time passed slowly as Cullen worked his way through the reports, the only sounds parchment shuffling and his quill scratching out signatures. Finally, the only documents left were the reports from the Inquisitor and her companions. 

As usual, Iron Bull’s report was organized and informative; the advantage of working with a former Ben-Hassrath agent was that he was actually trained to notice important details and relay them properly. Other than one or two mentions of an apparently “bad ass” high dragon, he only passed on useful information. Varric’s report was three pages longer than it needed to be, and Cullen knew that at least half of it had been wildly embellished. He set it aside to fact check later. Dorian’s handwriting was, as usual, impeccable. But, as his focus was more on the magic they’d found than troop movements or combat reports, it wasn’t especially useful for the Inquisition’s forces. Cullen marked a passage that might be of interest--they really should have someone watch that mansion in case of more demon activity--and set it aside to be delivered to Fiona’s people.

Finally, the only report left was the Inquisitor’s. Cullen always saved hers for last. It was comforting, in a way, to read her words at the end of a long day. Even though he suspected that she downplayed the danger she’d been in, her reports were always useful; she’d shown a talent for connecting with people and learning something valuable from an ordinary conversation. And while she was always professional in her official report, she often included a second letter for his eyes only. 

This time was no different; as he unfolded her sealed report--bound with a ribbon the same rich gold of her eyes and tattoos--a smaller scrap of paper fell into his lap.

_ I’ve missed you, ma vhenan, _ it said, simply.  _ Meet me in my chambers when you’ve finished? I have something for you. _ Cullen smiled. He’d barely had the chance to see her when she’d arrived earlier, and the watching eyes had limited the greeting to a smile and respectful nod. He looked forward to the chance to reunite with Lanyla more privately.

He finished her report quickly, and after making a note for what issues needed to be addressed the next day, set out for the Inquisitor’s rooms.

Cullen climbed the staircase slowly, anticipation building. He still wasn’t entirely used to this, to having someone who missed him when they were apart. Some days it was difficult, knowing that she was likely throwing herself into danger while he was leagues away. But their reunions almost made the separations worth it. Lanyla was one of the most passionate, beautiful women he’d ever known, and though he was long past needing to be seduced, she seemed to delight in teasing him to distraction. He didn’t know what, exactly, she had planned--though his imagination was already conjuring up images of oils and lace and her round, perfect ass in the air--but he knew that, whatever it was, they would both thoroughly enjoy it.

He knocked on the door when he reached it, only to find that it was already ajar. “Come in,” Lanyla called from above. With a smile, Cullen entered and locked the door behind him. He had no intention of being disturbed for the rest of the evening.

 

Lanyla had been looking forward to her evening with Cullen for some time. It wasn’t a date of any particular importance, but she felt like they hadn’t seen each other in ages, and wanted to make it a special occasion. She knew that he wouldn’t come to her until he finished his work for the day, so even with her necessary errands around Skyhold, she had more than enough time to prepare.

First, she called for a bath to wash off the grit and weariness of the road. She even indulged herself with the scented oils and soaps she’d received as a gift from an Orlesian noble whose name she didn’t remember. Her hair she left loose, drying in soft red waves around her shoulders. She told the staff that she was tired from her journey and wanted to dine in privacy, and it was a simple matter to have a wine and a tray of simple foods sent up from the kitchens. Truthfully, she didn’t know enough about wine to judge whether it was anything special, but the cook assured her with a wink that it was perfect for a lover’s evening.

Perhaps her ruse wasn’t as convincing as she thought.

At any right, the meal was only part of her plan. The other part--the one she was really looking forward to--involved a soft package that had come from a seamstress in Val Royeaux. The woman had been recommended by Vivienne to design undergarments for use with her formal gown, as apparently the dress required more than her usual smalls and breastband. Lanyla hadn’t really understood the point of the many layers, or why human women subjected themselves to wearing corsets, but Cullen’s reaction the night after the Winter Palace had proven the merit of the designer’s work. 

Discreetly, she’d sent another missive to the seamstress, requesting an additional ensemble for her personal use. The woman had been delighted to fill the order, and the finished product had been waiting when Lanyla returned to Skyhold.

Everything fit perfectly, and Lanyla took a few moments to admire herself in her dressing room mirror. She wore a delicate concoction of black lace and burgundy silk, nearly the same shade as Cullen’s cloak. Two triangles of silk and lace covered her small breasts, and the smalls were hardly more than a few scraps of fabric that left her cheeks exposed. The ensemble was finished with a corset that started just below the breastband and hugged her waist down to the gentle flare of her hips, pale skin peeking through the nearly-sheer black lace. The rear view was just as enticing; the open lacing of the corset complemented the delicate strips of burgundy fabric beautifully.

With a satisfied smile, Lanyla covered the garment with a simple dressing gown. She didn’t want Cullen to see the surprise too soon, or they’d never get to their meal. Besides, watching his face when she revealed it was half the fun.

With a few final touches--candles she lit with a sweep of her hand, pillows set in front of the fire in lieu of a dining table, and the bottle of massage oil she’d purchased at a discreet Orlesian shop--everything was ready. Lanyla poured the wine and settled onto her sofa to wait for Cullen, playing in her mind her plans for the evening.

Lanyla only had to wait for a little while when a knock at her door interrupted her thoughts. She stood up and smoothed the dressing gown over her hips, inviting him in as she crossed the room to the crackling fire.

She turned to watch him climb the last few stares, his mouth already quirked in the smile she loved. He crossed the short distance to where she waited, not touching her just yet. Lanyla had to tilt her head back to meet his gaze. She was petite even compared to other elves, and with him in boots and her in bare feet, Cullen towered over her. She liked that, liked his broad shoulders and muscled arms, the large hands that could lift her with barely any effort.

“Hello,” he said, and she smiled up at him. She rested a hand on his chest--still covered by his breastplate--and stood on her toes for a long, deep kiss. Cullen bent to meet her lips and pulled her closer, wrapping an arm around her waist. Their lips moved slowly, not rushing or trying to move things forward, just enjoying the contact after so long apart. Lanyla curled her fingers in the thick fur of his pauldrons, using them as an anchor to keep him close.

Cullen broke the kiss and wrapped his arms around her, simply holding her for a long moment. “Hello to you, too,  _ ma vhenan _ ,” Lanyla said into his chest. She could feel the rumble of his soft laugh before he pulled back and looked her over. His eyes scanned her form quickly--checking for injury, she knew--and then more slowly, taking in the fabric wrapped and tied around her curves. His hand still cupped her cheek, and Lanyla turned her face to kiss the palm tenderly. “I missed you,” she said, and his eyes softened.

“And I you,” he replied, the tone of his voice hushed, almost reverent.

“Hungry?” ask Lanyla. She turned and waved a hand at the makeshift picnic. “I had some things brought up…”

Instead of answering, Cullen stepped closer, pressing against her back. He kissed the side of her neck, breath hot against delicate flesh. “I was not overly concerned with food, love…” His hand crept its way to the tie of her robe.

“Mmmm…” she said. “And when was the last time you ate a real meal, away from your desk?” Cullen didn’t answer, instead moving his mouth higher along her neck. Her long, pointed ear twitched when he nibbled at the sensitive lobe, and she moaned softly. Lanyla nearly abandoned her plans right there, distracted by the feeling of his mouth and hands on her suddenly hot skin. But the edge of his armor pressed into her back, bringing her back to herself.

With great effort, she pulled herself away and turned to face him. Cullen moved to step closer, but she put a hand on his chest to halt him where he stood. “First, armor,” Lanyla said. “Then dinner. And then…” she smiled teasingly, “ _ then _ your surprise.”

Cullen laughed again and shook his head, but complied to her wishes. He removed his armor and placed it on the stand in the corner, then, in just shirt and breeches, joined her in front of the fire.

They talked as they ate, avoiding anything too serious, and simply enjoyed each other’s company. Lanyla told him about the ruins she’d seen in the Emerald Graves, about how beautiful her people’s relics were all these centuries later. Cullen described training with his latest group of recruits, laughing as he described the mysterious disappearance of an entire unit’s belts, which resulted in more than one soldier losing their trousers in the middle of training drills. He suspected Sera, but as of yet had no proof. The whole time they spoke, Cullen held one of Lanyla’s hands in his, rubbing gentle circles with his thumb as he spoke.

Lanyla lost track of exactly how long they sat there, but soon enough the food was gone and they were left sipping at the wine. Cullen’s gaze swept over the bare thigh exposed by her robe, and he looked up at her with heat in his eyes. 

He took her goblet and set both on the floor, an arm’s length away from where they sat. He twined his fingers with hers and raised her hand, pressing a kiss to her wrist. Then, with a crooked smirk, he tugged her into his lap.

Lanyla gasped at the sudden movement, the sound turning into a low moan as Cullen captured her lips with his. She moved to straddle him and deepened the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck. Cullen stroked her back and waist with one hand, and moved it down to cup her bottom through the robe’s fabric. His other hand slid up her thigh to her hemline, gently beginning to push it aside. Lanyla could feel him smile against her lips, feel his growing hardness through his breeches.

She ground against him slowly, but used one hand to pull his away from the hem of her robe. “Not yet,” she murmured. “Like I said, a surprise…” Cullen groaned deep in his chest, the hand she moved joining the other to knead at the soft flesh of her ass. Lanyla moaned in response, the sound low and breathy as he moved his lips down lower, along her jaw and the line of her neck.

They stayed there for a moment, hips rolling against each other, hands roaming flesh, lips tracing scorching paths on skin. He claimed her mouth again, tongue pressing against the seam of her lips. She opened gladly, and their tongues moved and danced back and forth.

Cullen tried to tug at his shirt without breaking the kiss, and, with a grin, Lanyla pulled back to let him remove it. He pulled it off and flung it aside, his warm brown eyes darkened as he looked at her.

She stood up then, and pulled him up with her. Cullen kissed her again, and Lanyla ran her hands over the muscles of his arms and back. She took his hands and tugged him toward the bed, biting her lip in anticipation.

Lanyla pushed gently at Cullen’s shoulders until, with a laugh, he sat on the bed. She pressed her lips against his softly, almost chastely, pulling away before he could deepen the kiss. He opened his mouth to protest, but stopped as her hands went to loosen the tie of her robe.

“I told you,” Lanyla said, “that I had a surprise for you. Something to show you… just how much I missed you.” She smiled, still holding the dressing gown closed. “How much I love you.”

She slid the garment off her shoulders first, then let it drop to the floor.

Cullen’s reaction was  _ exactly _ what she’d hoped. His mouth fell open before curving into an absolutely wicked grin, his eyes darkening with lust as he looked her over. His pink tongue darted out to moisten his lips as Lanyla stepped between his knees, and his hands came up to grip the curves of her waist. He kissed her soundly, sweeping his tongue between her lips when she moaned.

One of his hands, gentle in spite of the hard-earned calluses, moved down to her ass. Cullen groaned when he felt that the flesh was exposed. He wrapped his fingers in her hair and tugged her head up to kiss and suck his way down her neck. “So I take it…” said Lanyla, breaking off on a gasp as he wrapped his lips around her taut nipple through the burgundy fabric. “You like the outfit?” she continued when she caught her breath.

The low growl in his chest was more than enough to answer her question.

Cullen stood, scooping her up in his arms as he rose. He turned to face the bed and lowered Lanyla onto the mattress. He stood back to look at her, at the way she smiled up at him from the bed, hair mussed from his hands and lips swollen from his kisses.

He made short work of his breeches and covered her body with his. Lanyla could feel Cullen’s arousal against her thigh, and she arched her back to press against him. He pressed hot, open-mouthed kisses down her neck to the tops of her breasts, teased a nipple with his fingers. She started to tug at the band of her smalls, but Cullen’s hand stopped her.

“Leave them on,” he said, hot gaze meeting her own. He grinned at her and moved further down her body. Cullen caressed her skin through the lace and nipped at the exposed flesh of her hips before settling himself between her legs.

He looked up at her, making sure she met his eyes, before tugging the tiny strip of fabric aside to expose her to his gaze. Slowly, deliberately, he slipped a finger between her folds, groaning at the feel of her wet heat.

“Maker, you’re wet,” he said, and spread her further with his fingers. He moaned again at the sight of her and, still looking up into her eyes, licking a stripe up the length of her. Lanyla shiver and moaned, gasping out Cullen’s name when his lips found the sensitive bud at the top.

Cullen brought a finger to her entrance, gently pressing inside as he licked and sucked at her pearl. He moved the digit in and out in slow thrusts, causing heat and sensation to coil tight in her belly.

She could feel him grin against her--Creators, she could feel his  _ scar _ \--as he teased her clit with his tongue. One of her hands fell to curl fingers in his hair, the other fisting itself in the sheets beneath her. She moaned as he removed his finger, only to gasp when he replaced it with his tongue. He rubbed circles over her bud with his thumb and increased his pace, the noises his mouth made against her flesh wet and obscene.

Curses and blessings fell from Lanyla’s lips in both Elvish and Trade, his name mixed with gasps and pleas to the gods. He lapped at her heat, the rumble of his satisfied moan sending another tingle up her spine. Lanyla could feel herself drawing closer and closer to the edge, her thighs quivering by Cullen’s ears.

When he pulled away for a moment and whispered “Come for me, love,” against her hot flesh, she was lost.

Lanyla keened as her orgasm washed over her, not caring who might hear. Cullen kept licking and kissing through her climax, only stopping when the stimulation grew to be too much and she tugged his head away.

Cullen moved back up the bed to her side, his lips and chin glistening in the candlelight. He kissed her, and Lanyla moaned at the taste of herself on his skin.

After a moment to catch her breath, Lanyla realized that Cullen was still hot and hard beside her. She reached down to wrap her slender fingers around his cock, smiling at the gasp he gave in response. Wordlessly, she kissed him again, then pulled away. “Stand up,” she said against his lips.

Cullen looked momentarily confused, but then obeyed. Lanyla kneeled before him and bent to rest her weight on her hands, pointing her rear towards him. She looked over her shoulder at him, sweeping dark red hair aside, and smiled invitingly.

Cullen groaned again and ran a hand over the globes of her ass, pausing to squeeze and knead at the soft, plump flesh. He pulled her hips backwards until he was flush against her, then leaned forward and pressed a kiss onto her shoulder blade. He murmured sweet nothings against her skin, told her again and again how much he loved her as he slid his cock against her dripping folds.

He moved away and took himself in hand, slowly guiding his head to her entrance.

Lanyla moaned low in her throat as he pressed into her, his thick shaft filling her deliciously. Cullen moved slowly until he was fully seated against her, and brushed hair off her neck to kiss her again.

He pulled back and pushed forward again, setting a slow, tortuous pace. His fingers dug into her hips and ass, and Lanyla didn’t care that she’d likely have faint bruises in the morning. Cullen increased his speed, pulling nearly all the way out and then thrusting deep.

“More,” Lanyla moaned, begged him to go harder. He obliged, fucking her deeply and thoroughly, both their voices increasing in volume as they both rose higher and higher.

Cullen wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her up against him, the change in angle causing her to moan again. He slid a hand down her stomach to rub circles over her clit as he fucked her, turned her head and pulled her mouth to his with the other. Her cries of pleasure were swallowed by his lips, and she came hard, clenching around him.

Cullen moaned until, with a shout, he followed her over the edge, the both of them falling to the bed in a sweaty, satisfied heat. 

He kept most of his weight off her her with his arms, and they stayed like that for a moment, still joined, basking in the afterglow.

After a few moments, he pulled away from her, and Lanyla crawled up to collapse against the pillows. Cullen brought a soft cloth to clean them both and kissed her softly, saying with his touch and his eyes how much he loved her. He helped her remove the corset and lingerie and tossed the delicate garments aside, kissing the faint marks they’d pressed into her skin.

Cullen pulled the cover over the both of them and pulled Lanyla to his side. She curled up against his warm body and kissed him gently. “So,” she said, grinning up at him, “did you like your surprise?”

He laughed softly and kissed her again. “Very much,” he said. “Nearly as much as I love the woman wearing it.”

Lanyla smiled and hummed contentedly as he held her close. Soon, they were both asleep, wrapped around each other beneath the blankets.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! As always, feedback is appreciated, and you can find me on Tumblr [](http://autisticinquisitor.tumblr.com)@autisticinquisitor


End file.
